Highschool Drama!
by animeluver1346
Summary: Romano finds his self really conflicted about his love interest. He loves Spain, but he loves Prussia too! Who will he pick? Mainly Spamano and Prumano (probably Spamano at the end), with other various pairings.
1. First Day of School

the chronciles of spain-san and romano-chan  
its an hisghocool au bc in hgihschool au everyone is better at gettin the d  
ok her ewe go

one kawaii day romano wake up

his face red and his dic stand up (not that it matters tbh he doesnt evne have big dick ukes dont need it)

he blushu and cry bc he just dramt of his senpai spain-san

he love his senpai

but he too tsundere to say it so he just beat him up and secretly think of how great would it be to ge t raepd by him

he love hte thought he finger to hit mhh

his little brother italy oepn door and ssay "onni-chan we need to shcool get up we will be late to be sugoi"

romano blush "GET OUT BITCH IM THIGNKIN ABOTU MY SENPAI NOW"

tialy offended and dumb he crei and run out "OK IM OUTIES U DOTN LVOE ME I GOT GET THE D-OITSU" (get the pun now u kno who puts the d in doitsu yes thank)

italy grap pasta (bc italians eat it everytime) and coffee (coffe + pasta best combo ever super highs chol level chombo breaker YO) and run out he found senpai doitsu at the door

he jump on senpai doituss d and ride it hard

he cry and blushu moan hard

hi broter jealous bc italy always got the d while hes still a dumb virgin

he crei and get up and get dressed

he eat pizza tomato and with tomato he think abotu spain

he use tomato sauce as lube and finger his self finthinking of spain-sama-senpai-san-kun

he cum hard and cum spallter everywhere

in that monenmet spain-sama arrive

"roma-chan we be laye for anime school pls stoop madsturbating to thought of prussia-ochinchin and cum with me" he say with sad eye because he think romano love prussia

like eveyroen knows prussia love romano so he thinks maybe its mutuals bc wow prussia albino real hot he got 5 meter d

he only got 3 meter but he got real nice butt so yea

romano blush and say "I DONT LIEK THAT IDIOT I DONT LOVE ENYONE IM STRAIGHT"

spain surpise and say "u were masterbaiting"

romano blushuxplode "NO BAKA U WRONG!1111!1 LEAVE ME ALONE IM ON PERIOD THIS ISNT SAUCE ITS BLOO D"

spain confused

he didnt knouw boys had periods

and now he scare d eh will get period too

*time skip magiccu shoujo*

they arrive school they late for class

they enter and teacher franche pervert say "ohnohnohonon u two were doing the kinky shit"

romano get mad an dscream "IM TIRED OF EVEYROEN SAYING THIS SHIT TO ME! IM ANGRY! ROMANO OUTIES!11"

he go to bathrom and crai

then prussia enters

room suddenlty brighter

romano look dazed and blush "what do u want isshole get OUTIES!11!"

prussia say "no ilu i hiold u while u cray" and he hug his roma-chna-sugoi-kawaii-desu

romano crei mor e and they use tear as lube

they make it hard and peopel who entr batheroom surprised

pain enter

he mad

"U RAPEING MY ROMA-CHNA HE MINE ONLY I RAPEI HIM"

"no spenis its noT WHAT U THINK AND IM NOT URS ANWYAYSY! I DOTN CARE BOUT U! OUTIE!" roma shout the kawaii shoujo tears roll down his cheeks like niagara falls

prussia sey "look i jut gave him the d HE SAD U WONT JUST RAPE HIM HES TSUNDER EU DONT UNDERSTAND IM AWESOME AND I DO FUCK U"

they fihgt

romaano cant stand

his ass hurt

he efreid...

he may be preggers...

he preggers or not?

we iwll only kno in next chappter...


	2. The Fight

romano back at house

brother not cum yet

he worri that someoen rape his burother

even if he say he hate him her really love him

but he tsundere

tsundere charactr s must have peridos every day 100% canon animu fact

so he sit and think

he left sspan and pruxia sexifghting

he saw them sexighting and jixxezd bc wow suepr hot

so he go back to house and crei bc he scared he might be preggo

he buy pregnancy test

cash aldy say "is this 4 u gf? omfg u look gey u cant have gf" he say "its for u mom biTCH" and he storm off angry crey

he go house and piss in prgrnancy test

he shocked

he preggos

romano sit on floor and crey for hours

he get tomato icecream and pour it on pizza and eat

he crey more bc he gettinf atter

suddenly room sparkles

spain cum

romano shout "WHAT U DOIN HERE?!' IT HOUGHT I SAID I DONT LUV U!211212" and spain smile cb he kno now

roma-chan-cute-kawaii-sugoi-desu-shota-desu-nee just shy tsundree

"even if u dont loev me liek i do we stlll friends its ok i am wth belgium now anyways u cna b with pruxia" he say but in his kokoro he feel bad

bc he hate vaginas but belgium wotn leave hima lone and he feel sad so he use her as distacton

roano look at spain "u... with beligummmmm? it hought u supergay!111" he shocked now he dont have is sapain anymore

he crey

spain hold hima nd say "its k oma-chan i bisekkusu isnt that super hot" but he kno he lies

he want to crey too but semes never crey so yea

romano stop creying

feeling spains big yaoi handsu on hs back soothens him

he say to spain "spain i need to tell u hting"

"yes tell me romacha-n" "i preggos"

spaiN STAND UP AN D SCREAM

HE SAD

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

romano scared and confuseds "WHAT IS IT SPAIN" he say with jean animu face

spain even more scadred bc hedid the what is it smaile

he sei "i think prussia migh be cheatin on u how can eh be ur baby dddy"

romano shocked scream at spain

" U DONT KNO ANYTHING!1 HE LOVESA ME! HE WILL NEVER CHEAT ON ME OK U JELLY BC U WONT GET THE D GET OUTIES MY HOUSE GO TO YOUR STUPID BEULGIUM" he crey like fucking nile river

spain sad sulk and go away

he afraid he hurt romanos feelings andnow hell never loev hima gain

he go to elgium and sey "he hate me now"

but at house he dont find belgium

he find hre super hawt brother

he look dazed bc he found ultimate seme

so he blushu "helo...netherlsnad-san..." netherland sey "u look sad u wann b my bby mama for to nite" "yes pls i need ur strong ohchinchin"

netherlands take him ther and he blushu moan crey

he never felt so godo being uke

belgium coem back home and she see brother and boyfriendo "WHAT THE FCUK BROTHER? U DDO THIS?TO MEEEEE? M SUPER BELGIUM IM HAWT BTIHC GET OTUE VEYRONE IM THE WHORE HERE!11!112ONEON"

spains ey "no u dotn understand i thought eh was u and u got the d" "oh i see then lets have threesome with my big borther" big brother sey "no way bitch im homo and het incest sux bai" he kick ehr out nad she become homeless preggo nigga

netehrland and spain live together for soemtime

month passed...

next chapter,we see hwo romano and his bby dady are...

stay tuned...


	3. Apology

month passed

now prussiaia and germane live at italeis' house

there are lor of sex and forsume

its bueauitufl yaoi

italy also preggos

when he discover he happy an say he and oniichans child will hae similar name

brother just kick him and say he hate him

he say dont matter bc he kno he tsun

everyone kno hes tsun

he crey mountain bc evwyrone knows and he feel sad

prussia hold him when he crei

he crei every our of the day

and every horu hte prussia hold him

he dont ehar from spain

but belgium make fun fo him and sey that now spain with hre brother and that reason why she preggo nigga

romano shocked

he crey for days and eat so much ice cream

now he got acne

so he crey mroe

life not make sense anymoar for him

but the n one akwaii day they go tocontrol child

the doctor say its a boy

his brothee child is a girl tho

everyoen shock

he sey "i love child even if it wont make yaoies"

germany leaive him though

he sey he wont raies girl

he hate girl ew gross

so prussia fele conflict

hsi brother dont want him to be with romano anymoer

so he does bad thing

he fucks hungayer

they have disgusting hetero sekkusu

roma-chan discover an crey

"HOW DAYRE YOU TAKE MYI MAN!11 U UGLY WHORE U FUCK U SELF WITH FRYING PAN GO DIE BOTH OF U KTHXBYE ME IS OUTIEEES" he go away storming crying

he kick prussia out of ouse

now he and his brother aklone

"brother...i think u should go beack with spain-ni... he loev u aways..." italy say while crey with acne

romano looka t hima dn crey more

"IM SORRY IM TSUN TSUN I SHOULDVE LOVED APAIN JFC WHY AM I DUMB I HATE MYSELF I KILL MY"

he go on ship

he do like rose in titansdick

but then behind him appears spaines

he whisper in his ehar "hey lil mama"

roma-chan blush hared and star tburn

he crey and tears m,ake fire stop

he calm and sya spain" sorry...i tsun tusn... but i caer... pruxia ochinchin leaft meeeeeeeee.!111 u werre rite im GOMEN" HE THROw himself in spains harms...

but whe dont kno what spains gonan say or do...

in net chapeter...

wait...


	4. Change

weh thoguth it was spain-sama

WORNG

it was fransy pants all along

he taek off spain amsk and sey "hey roma-can mhhh cha cha real smooth i raep u"

ROMANO SCOCKED

HE SEY" NO DOTN RAPE MEE? I GOT CHILD? U AIDS? NO?STOP?OUTIE?" he trey to run but he weak

and preggo anf fat

so he juest scream "SPAINIS? HELP"

and then suddenly

spainis come

he kicku francey pantsu in ochinchin

take romacahn in yaoi armsu and sey "i save u bc i cARE" and he let romahcna crey in hsi harms

romahcan sai "NO U DNOT undeRSTAND? i scaRED FOR BBY I CANS EAVE MYSELFL!" he blushu tsundere

"no sh its k u trunsdere i luv u anwyays" he kis him and his tonge reaches his intestines

he feel hisself meltd in his armes

"s-spai n senpai..." "roma-chan-san-kawiai-sugoi-tsun-chan-fuck-this-sh it kouai..."

the spakrels appear on screen (thank windows movei maker)

he fucks his ansus hard

they fuck hard

romachan cry

spainsan groans

they cum so har d cum end on prussia head

prussia was in germany in the while time theyre in japan tho cb its more kaweii

prussia see and sey "spermu-sama...were u cum from?" (lol cum its a pung et it)

spermu-sama sey "i cum from romahcan and spainsama lmao u nerd jelly"

prussia shock

he scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO? ROMAHCAN? HE TLEFT ME VIFEEVER MY CHIDL SI NOW SPAINS!"

he kneel onthe ground

he cry so much

cry so much he die

lol jk eh comes back to lfie bc he aweosme

russia-san see him cey

he sey "whay you cry kiokolokolkllloko" prussiablush and sey "WHY U HERE GET OUTIES MY CROUNTRY I AM CREY FOR MY ROMAHCAN"

russia sey "if u sad u can b my bby mamma" and prussia blushu

he dazed

he looks at russia and thinku "i want ihim to fuck me with his nose"

"iwnat him to tie me up with scarf"

" iwant him to bdsm me like 50 shades of crpa"

btu he wasnt thinkin

he say it

and he blushu hard bc WOW HE SEY IT

russia-sa smile yanderu smile and birng him to his home

they fuck all nite like bella and edward

its beautiful

prussia never felt so haeppey

he lvoe his new bby daddy

kolkolkolever

now rpussia happy...

romahcan and spai...also... happy...

in next chapter we see italy

will he get a bby daddy too

stay TUNED

HOLLY OUTIES


	5. Reconciliation

italy is sititng in hsi bedroom

he crye

crye aand crey

now his brother was cure d from hsi_ autism- _TSUNDERESISM

so he aloen

he want to live with he new baby dayd

and tioaly alone like old woman with casts

then one day japane visit

"italy-chan... nto godo for u... to alone..." eh say with animu moe face

"but germnahy is a naiz asshol ehe dont loveve me wat do i do now" "well read mangos i always good company with mangaos" "but u read pornos japan ic ant read them im hte innocent character of thsi goodamn anime JFC"

japans sock

"U KNO BOTUMY YAOIS? MY EGERITAs""?"" he sey blush ,aking ts way on his hot shota bod

he sey "hwat is a gerita is it a cheese" "no tis a table good" he sey happpy italy dont kno

they wtch boku no pico and tialy crey

eh fel like piko hwen his senpai left him

then sudden appearing

ITS GEMRNAY? WHAT'?

he cum hoema nd sey "bby mamma im sRY" and then see japan

he shock

"u no loev me anymroe u love moe dandere y" " NO GEMRNAY? U DONT? UNDERNSTAD? WE FRIENS OMFG I LUV U K DONT LEAVE ME AGAIN BBY DADYY"

germany nderstands

he hugh is bby momma and sye "i enver leave u again"

bby momma crey and ance diasapper

he feel beautiful again thansk to his bby daddy

japan in the backgorund take photo

"YES MY GEIRTA IM RL HAPPY"

"wtf is gerita si ti a car can imake it" germany sey with hsi smee face

and japan take closeup of his seme face bc wow hot

now japane set camera sin their house

he sey "ok now i go away gbye have unf"

but he lie

he see all the yaosi

and post them to his yaoi blog

tumblr is thankful btw thank u japan u da best

and he smeil and masterbate

butt hen behind him arives

amurrica

he see him mastebraiting

hesye "mhh dayum shake it bake it booty quaek it"

japan blushu is dandere blush and sey "NO IT SNOT WHAT U TH-" he shut up by aemruica seme lisp

they make buttsex all nite

they suepr homo couple now

thye very ahppy...

but england see

hengland shocked and jelly

what happens in next episoe

we only see... then...

stey SUPER TUNED YO


End file.
